sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Janelle Louise Elizabeth
Jane Janell "Janelle" Louise Elizabeth (Adopted February 8 2020) is a female American Girl doll who belongs to Sarah. Only she can't "understand" and "Speak" to her. Her first appearance was in the episode "Sarah's American Girl Arrival". She lives At Cheerleader St in Sarah's Bedroom Apartment with her Adoptive Mother Sarah And Her Adoptive Sisters Named Cassandra, Annabella, Maggie, Gracelynn, Meghann, Chelsea, Camille-Malia, Julia, Stephanie, Alicia, Roxanna, Theresa, Tina, Emilia, Annie, Roxanne, Annabelle, Hannah, Victoria, Sylvia, Jocelyn, Anna "Anne" Ashley, Chloe, Miley, Mary-Anne, Kaitlyn, Camila-Maile, Bridget, Katherine, Charlotte, Lillianna, Lauren, Lily-Grace, Juliet, Ava, Gianna, Gabriella, Arianna, Julianna And Their Aunt Isabella. (whom She's Living With Sarah's Family for a while). Janelle can All times be a Lot Jumper, Angel and Nicest, And becomes a Best friend of Sara, Alexis And Paige. Appearance Janelle has Long Red Double Braided hair, Light Brown Eyes, With Sonali Face Mold, wears a Let's Celebrate dress And Wears Hearing Aids On Both Ears. Personality Janelle is Jumpy, a Lot Angel (Nice), but she always likes to be nicest, and she likes to use her/her Springfield Doll friends' imagination when playing The Three Little Pigs (And only with Problem from Sarah). She does not talk just because she is a American Girl doll, And she only speaks in her Nerves. And however, she is Still only a American Girl doll who can't talk And talk in her Nerves, she has endless Responibilities in her Nerves that could go into the imagination of the real world. When Janelle is talking in her Nerves in a Sarah segment, sound effects are played so the viewers know that she is Speaking. All times, Sarah States Janelle's speakings. And she knows how Janelle sounds like (even though Janelle does not Speak), so what Sarah States Janelle's Speakings, she States it in Janelle's voice. And remember, Sarah is the only one who can't know what Janelle is speaking. she is Nice and Always Gets Away With Everything Biography Janelle Elizabeth was Adopted on February 8, 2020 to Sarah And Her Aunt Isabella Marianna Elizabeth. She is the youngestest daughter in the Elizabeth family. Janelle has Red hair And Light Brown Eyes Basic Facts * Name: Janelle Elizabeth * First Appearance: Changes For Sarah Family * Sarah: Janelle's adoptive mother. * Cassandra Linda Elizabeth: Janelle's older sister. * Annabella Stephanie Elizabeth: Janelle's oldest sister. * Maggie Annemarie Elizabeth: Janelle's younger sister. * Gracelynn Andrea Elizabeth: Janelle's youngest sister. * Meghann Bella Elizabeth: Janelle's elder sister. * Chelsea Sophia Elizabeth: Janelle's eldest sister. * Camille-Malia Jane Elizabeth: Janelle's eldestest sister * Julia Roxanne Elizabeth: Janelle's older stepsister. * Stephanie Juliana Elizabeth: Janelle's oldest stepsister. * Alicia Olivia Elizabeth: Janelle's younger stepsister. * Theresa Lynn Elizabeth: Janelle's youngest stepsister. * Tina Lilanna Elizabeth: Janelle's elder stepsister. * Emilia Marie Elizabeth: Janelle's eldest stepsister. * Annie Michelle Elizabeth: Janelle's Eldestest stepsister. * Roxanne Janetta Elizabeth: Janelle's older granddaughter. * Hannah Roselynn Elizabeth: Janelle's oldest granddaughter. * Victoria Camilla Elizabeth: Janelle's younger granddaughter. * Sylvia Crystal Elizabeth: Janelle's youngest granddaughter. * Jocelyn Clarissa Elizabeth: Janelle's elder granddaughter. * Anna "Anne" Christina Elizabeth: Janelle's eldest granddaughter. * Ashley Louisa Elizabeth: Janelle's eldestest granddaughter. * Chloe Denise Elizabeth: Janelle's older niece. * Miley Cindy Elizabeth: Janelle's oldest niece. * Mary-Anne Cassie Elizabeth: Janelle's younger niece. * Kaitlyn Carmella Elizabeth: Janelle's youngest niece. * Camila-Maile Janelle Elizabeth: Janelle's elder niece. * Bridget Helena Elizabeth: Janelle's eldest niece. * Katherine: Janelle's eldestest niece. * Charlotte (Create Your Own Doll): Janelle's older sister in law. * Lauren: Janelle's Oldest sister in law. * Lily-Grace: Janelle's younger sister in law. * Ava (Arianna's Twin-Sister): Janelle's youngest sister in law. * Gianna: Janelle's elder sister in law. * Gabriella: Annabella's eldestest sister in law. * Arianna (Ava's Twin-Sister): Annabella's baby Sister. * Julianna Rachelle Elizabeth (Juliet's Twin-Sister): Annabella's baby Sister. * Isabella Marianna Elizabeth: Janelle's Aunt. Trivia * Favorite Books: The Three Little Pigs By Paul Galdone (Whom He's A Author That He Owns That Book) * Favorite Quotes: Not By The Hair Of My Chinny Chin Chin (That States Sarah Can't Understand What Janelle Speaking) * One of the main Doll characters who is in every episode * Favorite Part Of The House: Her Bedroom * Her Middle Name Is Louise * Her Adoptive name Is Jane